


Got Milk?

by a_ricey_boi



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, basically he gets fucked by milk, it was written at 1 am for my friend kyle who loves milk a bit too much, this is awful and terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ricey_boi/pseuds/a_ricey_boi
Summary: Kyle gets a bit more milk than he originally planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry world. i hope i can be forgiven for this sin.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it, Kyle.

Once upon a day Kyle decided he wanted some milk. Now, this wasn’t unusual for Kyle, as he had quite the love for dairy products. Kyle walked to the fridge, opening it and pulling out his largest container of milk. Before he could take a sip he heard someone calling his name.

“The who? What?” Kyle asks confusedly. He looks about, before he hears his name again. He looks down at his melk, which he notices now has a rather milkish face. He drops milk in surprise, and before he knows it milk has sprouted legs and arms. 

“M-milk? Is that you??” he asks confusedly, as he stares at the large milk man in front of him. “Indeed, Kyle, it is i, milk. I have been sent by the great milk gods to reward you for your love and devotion to dairy.” Milk says, stepping closer to Kyle. Kyle blushes as he is embraced by the milc.

He is kissed by the dairy, tasting the sweet creaminess of the man’s mouth as they exchange mouth fluids. Milk pulls away, dropping to his knees and starting to tug away Kyle’s milk-print pyjamas. “Wait, milk, let me.” Kyle says, joining the melk on the floor. He kneels in front of the milch, taking his hard dairy rod into his mouth. 

Kyle works the milky shaft with his tongue, tasting the buttery pre as he hears sweet moans from the diary man. He flicks his eyes up to look at him, watching as the milk made the most desu yaoi kawaii faces a milk can make. Before too long kyle was getting worked up himself, and pulled off of milk’s cock. 

“M-mjólk, please yiff me hard!” Kyle begged his dairy friend, and melk was quick to obey. He pinned Kyle to the floor, ripping off his clothing articles and taking him in the most manly way a milk can. 

The milch began thrusting harshly into him, making Kyle moan with pure ecstasy. It didn’t take long for them both to become close to their orgasms, the dairy man leaning in close before whispering “Got milk?” as he released his delicious milky fluids inside of Kyle. Kyle screamed, releasing his own pearlescent sperms all over the two of them.

It took him a while to recover, the force of his orgams making him feel lightheaded and dazed. When he finally looked around for his milky pal all he found was a carton of milk splattered with ejaculate fluids.

**Author's Note:**

> also these are all actually names for milk go look it up


End file.
